


Two's company, Three's a crowd

by Dodo



Series: Number series [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiverse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Triple Penetration, cum plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tony is down on his luck, and sees not one but two steebs, he thinks the steebs are a hallucination but still begs to be fucked by them. During sex; an unwelcome tagalong steeb joins in on the fun.





	Two's company, Three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExistentialCrisis713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialCrisis713/gifts).



> Thanks for commenting on a lot of stuff have some porn
> 
> this is from pre-serum Steve's POV

Steve leaned against the head stone eyes closed, ignoring captain Steve for now. This place was depressing, they’ve been traveling to different worlds now for days, he was thankful to be along for the ride but at the same time it was pretty morbid the way the big guy focused on ‘Tony’. So far they hadn’t really met any Tony[s] that seemed worth of such an obsession.

This one was long dead, he leaned over on the stone fingers tracing the elaborate carvings. Died in battle and no body was found, an empty tomb festooned with flowers. The big guy was crying he could tell from the erratic breaths and the way he’d gone very quiet.

He plucked at his suspenders anxious to leave this place, not saying anything figuring the bigger Steve needed some time for this. His world had been destroyed he’d lost everyone, Steve wasn’t sure why it was destroyed. His own world had been a nightmare, but he’d been to weak to amount for anything and the regime had mostly left him alone. The big guy had made a power vacuum in Steve’s world. The place was even less hospitable, he’d demanded to go with the big guy.

Here they were at a tomb of a lost man, Steve sighed at least he wasn’t turning tricks to survive. Bigger him seemed to be willing to provide, which was nice. Like having a sugar daddy without having to do any of the sex. He reached out and patted the big guy’s shoulder.  
“A car is coming.”  
The shoulder stiffened and the other turned at him tears on his face as he got up from the ground. Steve pushed off the stone and wrapped his arm around the other as they blinked out of existence to the next world.  
-  
Tony was in a funk, he was pretty hopped up on a combination of drugs for the pain. The gash along his chest had taken some reconstructive surgery, the artificial sternum had broken in the battle at siberia. He was feeling wretched, the defiant glare and words that Steve had uttered echoed in his skull at night. Where he dreamed that Steve had finished it, what was his purpose now?

The team was mostly with Steve now spread around the globe, god what had he done? He just wanted some rules something to contain him, something that was a known variable so another ultron like event wouldn’t happen. This was his fault, somehow it was, he was the one politically tied to this, ross was still breathing down his neck to find captain america. 

He had so much to loose, he’d have thought going this way would let him keep it, and yet here he was with less. He’d never thought this would happen, alone in the tower. The vestiges of his ‘team’ recovering or romancing in Vision’s case. Natasha had switched sides of course, he shouldn’t be surprised by that. Rhodey was recovering, Tony worked tirelessly to get the best exolegs for his friend. T’challa had a country to run, not that it matter Tony suspected he was housing the ‘rouges’.

Peter was enjoying a paid trip with his aunt may, had to get them out of the area in case Ross decided to make good on his threats. Alone again, pretty much he rolled over on his side looking listlessly around his room. Howard had pretty much made this forcast for him way back when he was a child. Perhaps his old man had been right.

“Sir, there is temporal activity in your lab.”  
Tony sat up, the room tilted and it felt like the ground was sliding. The world was on adiagnonal and he wasn’t sure where the balancing point was.  
-  
Steve looked around at the stuff they were in the future at this world he picked up some sort of tiny blow torch, placing it back as he inspected a glowing picture that he could stick his hand through. The big guy was off looking at something on the far wall. Steve let him, probably crying again, had to pretend he didn’t know.

A claw on wheels rolled up to him chirping, Steve leaned down hands on his knees as he looked over the bot.  
“Hey you look pretty cool, handy even.”  
The bot merely circled Steve once and then zoomed off, rolling back over with a ball. Steve held it looking at the bot wiggling it's base in excitement.  
“Oh, fetch?”

He tossed it watching the bot chase down the ball and bring it back. Amused that someone would make a robot dog, he wanted to tell the captain about it but the other was now sitting in front of the wall with all those decorative armors. Probably still crying, steve tossed the ball again and made his way for the bigger guy.

“Hey this robot really likes play fetch.”  
“Dum-e does like fetch.”  
“Thats its name?”  
His face crinkled as the bot offered the ball this time to Captain while beeping quite happily. That was a dumb name the bot didn’t seem to care though, getting a hug from the big guy made it happier somehow. The bot was doing a better job of cheering up big Steve than Steve was.

Shrugging as he looked over the armors it was pretty cool, very artsy. He paused at the one big Steve had been sitting in front of, damaged. There was a startling curve that looked like it matched with Captain’s shield. Oh so even here captain and Tony were not in good company. Sucked that the big guy obviously cared very deeply for Tony to keep running into these instances where his other self had not been so kind.

Steve wandered over to a door and the lights brighten and then a voice from the ceiling chimed in.  
“Sir is unresponsive, please assist.”  
The lights flashed leading to an elevator,  
“Okay,”  
Steve turned to see the captain full battle frown on behind him, and they went into the elevator. It went up so fast Steve’s ears popped and he felt queasy, done in by an elevator. Multiworld traveling was nothing but an elevator, dead.

The lights take them to the bedroom, where the biggest bed Steve has ever seen is. The top sheet is pulled off to the far side and he pokes his head around the big guy’s thigh to see the ceiling voice’s sir.  
“Tony!”  
Ah so that was Tony, Steve eyed the other critically and then eyed the pill bottles on the nightstand. He recognized one or two, they were the heavy stuff, he could only assume the rest of it was also heavy. 

He heard the telltale hitch in breath, and looked back at himself carrying Tony like a bride. Placing him back on the bed, getting all choked up about it.  
“Steve,”  
Okay well that was nice, they had introductions now. Steve leaned up against the plush bed, it was so soft, trying to mask his fondling of the bed as getting a better look at Tony. So the man didn’t look half bad, maybe without the bags and red rimmed eyes, and there was a sort of gaunt haunted look about him. Steve wasn’t too sure, Tony had build all that cool stuff in the lab but here it looked like he’d lost the will to live.

Tony turned to look at him face frowning, lips pursed as he uttered.  
“Steve?”  
“You are confusing him, Stevie let me take care of him.”  
“Me! Am not he’s drugged up look at this there is like half the pam family on the nightstand, alprazolam, flurazepam, diazepam and this chlordiazepoxide? It's like a family reunion not to mention I’m pretty sure this is oxycodone.”  
“No, didn’t take the done.”  
Steve glared at captain Steve, pointing at the bottles on the nightstand next to him. The oxy bottle was older and the label only read ‘done’ which was how Steve felt about the whole bothering a man drugged up.

Tony reached out for Steve, the callused hand faltering. Steve placed his smaller hand in it, and was pulled into the other’s chest. There was a bandage on Tony’s chest, it smelt of antiseptic. Steve’s photographic memory flashed to that damaged suit, oh it made a lot more sense now. Steve held real still as Tony’s hands traced his body. The big guy was pouting on the side of the bed, Steve was chuffed about that till a hand slid into his pants.

“Hey!”  
Steve pulled away or tried to as Tony held him still with surprising strength. He saw the big guy move in his peripheral view, weather to assist or to complain Steve didn’t know. Tony’s one hand was cupping his dick while the other was rubbing his hip and he was reacting.  
“Fuck me, Steve please.”

Steve looked at the captain jaw thrust out, as if the other was the one to blame for his predicament.  
“It wasn’t worth it please Steve, fuck me.”  
Tony was kneading his backside, he was good at it, Steve’s dick was very interested now. It was unfair, he had enough tricks to make the big guy blush all the time and this Tony was doing him in like some prude.  
“Both of you please.”

“Stevie we can’t say no.”  
“What! Of course we can.”  
“I can’t say no…”  
Big Steve was already shucking off his uniform and Tony was divesting Steve of his cloths with efficiency. He was going to have to mend his cloths yet again, or maybe steal Tony’s this time. There was only so many times one could sew buttons back on to his shirt.

Then when big Steve started helping Tony divest him of his pants, that was majorly unfair. Tony was making soft kneady sounds as he and big Steve made out.  
“Stevie find the lube.”  
He gave big Steve the bird as he crawled over to the bedside table, to rummage around. His underwear had been flug halfway across the room, no thanks to captain america.

“Sir, there is another temporal anomaly.”  
Steve looked up with the lube in hand unsure what the ceiling voice was trying to convey..  
“Uh repeat that, voice?”  
Nothing, he crawled back over to the other two. Ugh they were crying together, he resisted just barely from rolling his eyes. Goosing big Steve with the lube bottle and getting a side eye for it. Tony grabbed on to Steve and the big guy pulling himself up.  
“I want both of you in me.”

Big Steve lubed up his fingers and started preparing Tony, Steve took it upon himself to distract him while big Steve was busy with that. It was mostly kisses and Tony seemed to just want to hold Steve’s face and stare at him, as if Steve would vanish. He thought back to the medications and thought ‘fair’ not quite sure if Tony was hallucinating on them or just having a very vivid dream.

Steve palmed Tony’s dick while the other was tracing his cheek bones and trying to do the soul searching on him. It was a nice length, slightly curved to one side, his hands trailed lower pressing against the balls. Feeling the way the other twitched under him, big Steve handed him the lube unwilling to touch Steve’s dick even though they’d be touching inside Tony.

Steve squinted at the other as he applied the lube, to his own dick. Tony was torn between the two of them, moving from one Steve to the next. Almost frantically, Steve felt sorry for the guy if he was afraid one of them was going to disappear if he didn’t keep eyes on them.  
“Stevie get on you back,”  
“Ugh fine! I wanted to top, I have the most experience you know.”

It was only to see big Steve blush at that and Steve laid down on the soft plush bed as Tony clambered on top, muttering things. Mostly about how handsome Steve was, the big guy helped sheath Steve’s cock in Tony. It felt wonderful nice and warm, tight too. Tony moaned softly into Steve’s collar bone. One arm wrapping around Steve as he held on while the big guy slowly entered into Tony.

Tony’s face was scrunched up, reddish and mouth open panting, as he acclimated to the stretch. Steve gave an experimental roll of his hips sliding the head of his dick over Tony’s prostate watching the face slacken. Big Steve was also muttering how pretty Tony was, while he picked up a steady thrusting tempo. Steve just rolled his hips when ever he saw Tony’s face tighten up again. Steve was pretty sure Tony’s mind was trying to wander, and that was pretty insulting to his person so he kept applying pressure to the prostate.

The bed shifted again and Steve looked around as best he could but his view was blocked the big guy was still there Tony was still curled into his chest. He did spy some sandy colored hair, and recalled the ceiling voices’ warning maybe this was it. He saw a black uniform and then the skull with the tentacles.  
“Fuck it's Rogers again. That hydra cap!”  
“I killed him,”  
“You did not, you can’t even kill bugs!”

Big guy was lying cause Rogers was right there watching them, the cold blue eyes looked at Steve, lips quirked and then the noise of pants being removed. Rogers climbed up behind big Steve and embraced the other biting at an earlobe as he pushed in. Tony twitched hand scrambling across Steve’s chest, a grimace on his face at first. Steve was pretty upset that Rogers was touching his dick, but Tony didn’t seem to mind after a while and they picked up a tolerable pace.

Hydra cap was a Steve from a world somewhere between big guy’s and his own, but evil. He’d been following them for a while, seemed to have a crush on big Steve. Steve was pretty sure Rogers was kicked in the head or something, hydra must have done something. He kept one hand in Tony’s hair trying to calm himself. The other was wrapped snugly around Tony’s dick.

“Oh Steve you didn’t tell lil’Stevie about us?”  
Watching Rogers grip big guy’s pecs like they were titties, fingers pinching the nipples as he necked his way down. Big Steve was bright red as he pressed into Tony as if trying to ignore hydra cap. Steve narrowed his eyes at the ‘lil’Stevie’ he barely tolerated Stevie on a good day. Scoffing as he tugged on Tony’s dick.

“Big Steve only likes Tony.”  
“That is true…”  
There was a flood of something warm and sticky Tony moaned into Steve’s chest rocking hard against their dicks. There was a wet pop and Rogers moved away looking far to satisfied about cumming early.  
“Perhaps I have a better chance with you?”

Rogers reappeared, hand on Steve’s jaw the other holding his dick that was still dripping. Steve turned his head he wasn’t, no, he would bite it. Rogers forced his thumb into his mouth, he tried biting but it sat in the back of the angle. The pressure applied to it hurt and Steve let his mouth slacken.  
“What a good boy.”  
Steve averted his eyes, looking at Tony instead. There was grunting from the big guy.

“I can’t pull out,”  
“It's a plug Steve, you won’t be able to get out of your Tony’s ass here for some time. I have you all right where I want you. Stevie better do a good job sucking me, his spit will be your lube.”  
“Fuck you.”  
‘Oh I intend to fuck you both, maybe take Stevie for my own. You never pay him much attention.”  
Steve tried to dislodge Rogers once more, shifting Tony who’d come already. It didn’t work but Tony did move hand reaching for Roger’s dick. Steve watched as the Tony licked his lips, Rogers was frozen as Tony went down on his dick.

The finger in his mouth left, and Steve swallowed compulsively trying to alleviate the ache in his jaw. Tony had no gag reflex, it seemed and Rogers was pretty much distracted by it.  
“This man, I see why you adore him Steve.”  
The big guy looked pretty ticked off at Rodgers but he was still pumping in and out as much as he could the sticky plug was still in place. The motion of pulling out had it tugging on Steve and it wasn’t an unpleasant experience. 

Steve could have done without the view of Rogers’ balls swinging above his head as the man fucked Tony’s mouth. Better Tony than him though because it looked like hydra cap was being far more gentle than he normally was. The soft breathless noises and then there was cum oozing out and around the lips, Steve flinched when a few droplets splattered on his face.

Rogers sagged back on the bed, Tony lapped up the cum off Steve’s face and tried a messy kiss, Steve didn’t reciprocate he didn’t want that cum in his mouth. He wouldn’t mind Tony’s or the big guy’s but he drew the line at hydra cap. Tony juddered into him and came again, Steve also came from a particularly hard thrust from the big guy, who pulled out coming all over Tony’s ass and Steve’s legs.

Watching big Steve lunge at Hydra cap while Tony cuddled him was very entertaining. Tony didn’t seem to mind the tussle in his bedroom hands wandering over Steve’s body, Steve returned the favor wishing for a wet rag to clean Tony up with. There was a heavy thud and he looked over to see the big guy pinning Rogers to the ground. They were both naked, it was a sight.

“I think we should go Stevie, I don’t think I can keep him down.”  
Rogers rolled his hips and brushed the big guy with his turgid dick. Revulsion was there steve smothered a snicker not wanting to be brought back into that particular conversation.  
“Tony, we have to go.”  
Steve patted Tony who merely tightened his hold on him. Biting his lips Steve looked at the big guy hoping for guidance, there was none to be had.

There was a grunt and then the telltale noise of cross world transport. Captain america was victorious sending Hydra cap somewhere far away.  
“Was he naked?”  
Steve hoped he was it would be satisfactory if he was sent to another place naked. Big Steve shook his head, with a disapproving glare.  
“Come on.”

“No, you should clean Tony up. Spend some more time with him.”  
There was a soft sigh and big Steve left to the bathroom, while Steve spent some time wiggling out of Tony’s grip. Luckily the big guy came back and Tony just transferred his cling to him, Steve darted into the bathroom and was blown away at all the luxuries.

He had himself a quick bubble bath, used all sorts of the stinky products. Trimmed his nails, shaved, and brushed his teeth. Then he stole some nice red satin underwear, making good on his idea of stealing clothes. Tony owed him after all, he found a nice casual shirt that fit with his undershirt, some pants and his suspenders he looked pretty damn nice. Shoes were a lost due to Tony’s feet being wider than his.

He left his old undies and cloths in a pile, as he came out of the bathroom squeaky clean. Big guy was pretty much dressed in his uniform again, Tony was tucked into his bed and there were a few dirty rags on the floor. He looked taken aback at Steve’s new cloths, but didn’t say anything else about it, and there wasn’t any disapproving looks either for stealing.  
“We should go.”  
“Alright.”

Steve wove his arm around big Steve’s arm, looking back at Tony sleeping soundly. Shrugging it had been nice but he wasn’t sure if the big guy was looking for Tony[s] to fuck or something else. He didn’t care he was hear for the aventure.  
“Next time you should send Rogers without his cloths.”  
They slipped off that world and to the next one.  
-  
Tony woke, body was warm and ached pleasantly he had one of the wildest dreams. He recalled all of it it had been quite the dream, standing up as he stretched out. Then stepping over a pile of rags not even really registering them as he made his way to the bathroom. Three Steves all fucking him. That had basically been the dream plot, then two of the steves had a wrestling match naked in his room.

It was a good fantasy, Tony turned to the bathtub deciding he ought to pamper himself since he couldn’t have his dream. Sliding down into the warm water, and looking at his bottles that had been reorganized, maybe one of the bots had done this. The apple blossom body was was rather low, he’d gotten it most recently, holding the bottle up and looking at the soft amber in the bottle. Maybe he’d used more than he could remember? Shrugging it off, he was lucky if he could remember things with the amount of drugs he was taking right now, he probably ought to wean himself off them now.

“Fri, can you note my doctor that I’d like to, reduce the amount of those benzos? And come up with a the best way to wean myself off them?”  
Friday chimed, as she was probably leaving that message with his general practitioner, he sighed and scrubbed around his crotch it was pretty itchy for some reason.

Washing himself and being slightly amused that his body was sore as if he really did have triple penetration sex. He chuckled at that thought, scrubbing himself down and rinsing. Today was going to be a long day. He had a thought about fixing some of the accord, an overhaul, clauses that would allow more supers their anonymity, while safeguarding ones that were still children from having to enter the accords at all. He did agree with Steve that a lot of the legislation mirrored that of the nazi's and he wanted to make sure that they wouldn't have any of that semblance when he tried to make things good again with his Steve.

While trimming his beard he noticed a pile of clothes in the corner. Turning to look at them, they looked rather small to be his. Placing the razor down and padding over to them he lifted up a pair of tighty whities that smelt eerily of Steve. In his dream there had been a pre-serum Steve, the shirt was missing a few buttons. He’d done that ripped the shirt of the other.

His dream had happened! That had to leave, he was alone again? He rummaged through the cloths and found a calling card for ‘Steve Rogers’ the technology was different. Tony scooped the cloths up on the way out he found a strange clock like thing that had a hydra etching in the back he took them both down to his lab. Friday had said temporal activity, he could triangulate exactly when and where with the cloths.

The clock was a teleporter of some sort, it only took the rest of the day to crack as he sent the number on the calling card across subspace and hopefully to the pre-serum Steve. Carefully wording the message as ‘come back -Tony’.

A week later he’d given up hope that it had worked and placed the cloths in a safety deposit box after sniffing the underwear one last time. He had things to do, maybe if he fixed everything his world’s Steve would look at him again. He could live with that.  
-  
Steve looked at the big Steve who was staring at the clouds probably seeing a bunch of Tony[s] in their fluffy white shapes.  
“Hey, big guy, that Tony wants us back. I think hydra cap left his magic clock back there, and he’s using it to send me the info on my identity card. See”

Showing the ‘Come back -Tony’ message that flashed on the card’s screen.  
“Oh,”  
Steve beamed at the big guy for the first time in a long time big Steve smiled back.

-end


End file.
